Ptolemy II
Ptolemy II Pharoah Ruler of the Twin Kingdoms http://img81.imageshack.us/img81/2231/ptolemycrop2zl0.png" Reign Early 308 BC - Current Full Name Ptolemy II Philadelphus Born 331 BC Died Not Deceased Successor Laodice (as Regent) Consort Alexiares Children None Royal House Ptolemaic Father Ptolemy I Mother Berenice Ptolemy II Ptolemy II Philadelphus is the current King of Egypt and ruler of the Egyptian Empire. One of the Diadochi Egypt is considered a rich and ancient land. It's religion and culture one that has intrigued many, including one Alexander the Great of Macedon. Early Life Ptolemy's father Ptolemy I had been a Macedonian officer in the forces of Alexander the Great, eventually becoming Regent then King of Egypt. Ptolemy I was a leader that had many affairs with other world leaders, one Kratesipolis of Cornith. In exchange Egypt would help free her city from Macedonia. Ptolemy I played the role as a helper of Greek Independance for his own purposes. Prince Ptolemy II, was a student to some of the greatest scholars. It was his father's wish he be trained and schooled in the best ways as possible. Simular to how Alexander himself was trained and taught by no other then Aristotle. Ptolemy I died unexpectly, leaving the throne to Ptolemy II. But there is more to this story then it appears. Ptolemy II was not the eldest son, but the second son of Berenice. King Ptolemy II became king, and quickly wished to expand Egypt's power and influence. Which lead to war with the near by realm of the Antigonids. Egypt's first expanison conquest was the region of Sinai, and its old captial of Petra. The war that began with Demetrius was to be a two front war. The agreement was to have the Seleucids attack to tie up Demetrius. But Seleucus delayed purposely in the Egyptian view point on purpose to have the two nations destory one another. The plan Seleucus was thought to have, was to have the two powers beat down each other and then sweep up whats left. The results of this war was the Egyptian loss of the island of Cyprus. In exchange for Judean Independance. Ptolemy II set up Judea as a buffer state between Demetrius' realm and Egypt. The Cartel and the Olympics The Hellenic League had along with Macedonia to hold the Olympics. It was literally the first time the event was held and opened to many world nations. It was an attempt to mend fences and build new alliances. Egypt along with its Cartel allies offered to bring the realm of Demetrius into the trade alliance. Egypt competed in many events but the purpose was to make new political deals and alliances rather then actually care for the events. Carthage As a member of the cartel, Carthage and Egypt had step up many trading deals and relations. Carthage went through many leaders recently adding to the worries of Egypt. Ptolemy II supports the new ruler Hamilcar as successor to Hanno the Great. But was uspered by Juba, a General that wanted to be the new King of Carthage. This has lead to a civil war, and Egypt promised aide to assist in the regaining of Hamilcar's throne. To this date the result of this war has not been made. The First Selucid War This war was suppose to start when Egypt invaded Judea. But to annoy and upset the Seleucid leader, Ptolemy II and Demetrius made peace before a terrible battle before Jerusalem could take place. The war was mainly between Demetrius and Seleucus. The great siege of Taraus will go down as one of the greatest battles of the day. With Demetrius emerging as victor. Seleucus being forced to withdraw back to his homeland and put down and of his Generals that may dare move against him. Recent Developments Coming soon! Category:Characters